Denim Shorts and Tee Shirts
by WoodAndSteel
Summary: "You, well, um," James seemed to be fumbling for the right words. "You, er, you look nice," He finally settled on the sentence after about thirty seconds of awkwardness. I was caught off guard, "Oh, okay then, thanks!" Maya and James Sirius are best friends, join them in their sixth year at Hogwarts with Quidditch matches, possible romance and the entire Weasley/Potter clan!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer** : The Harry Potter universe was created by J.K. Rowling and I do not own the characters and places, I am just borrowing them for the story.

 **Authors note: Hi everyone! Welcome to my new story following James Sirius Potter and Maya Callie. The two are best friends (maybe something more?) and this is a story about their sixth and seventh years at Hogwarts! If you have any questions, comments, or theories, make sure to leave it in a review! Enjoy!**

"Are you _serious_?!" James exclaimed angrily. "I'll kick his bloody-"

"James. _It's fine_ ," He shot me a dubious look. "Really! It's fine, I'm fine," I climbed off my bed and opened the door. "Can we go downstairs now?"

James put his hand softly on my wrist, which was currently resting on my bedroom doorknob. "Are you positive you're alright?" He kept eye contact with me, his hazel eyes trying the work out my inner thoughts.

"I'm- er, well...I'm- I'm okay," I sighed and stammered a bit while speaking.

"Are you sure? I mean, most people aren't okay after they discovered their boyfriend cheating on them," He paused, waiting for me to respond.

"I mean, I'd been happy with our relationship, I wasn't crazy for the guy,"

"So you're sure you're alright?"

"While I appreciate the concern, I'm over him. He was obnoxious anyways,"

"That's the spirit!" He said almost too cheerfully as he held the door open for me to exit. I shook my head, chuckling.

Even though I've known James Sirius Potter since I was six years old, it was still the slightest bit odd telling him that I had found out that my now ex-boyfriend cheating on me, that was usually something I would tell my older sister or my other best friend Ria.

My mum met James' parents at a junior quidditch league match and we were on opposing teams. To this day I will never let him forget that I, Maya Callie, beat him to the snitch. Thankfully, we don't have to compete for the snitch anymore, I have since switched over to watching from the stands. While James didn't catch the snitch in the junior league, he has certainly improved and now plays on the Gryffindor team. Anyways, from that match on, our parents had picnics and parties together almost every month and we saw each other every week. Right now, both families are at the our house for a barbecue because my mum insisted she try out a practically ancient muggle recipe she found.

We had grown to be the close friends and had told each other almost everything. However, I usually tended to talk about my- well, boy problems and what not with Ria or my older sister, Lauren. But seeing as Ria was in France for the summer and Lauren was working late almost every night, here I was with James. It's not that I don't trust James, it's just...he tends to be a bit, er, defensive. Last summer he hexed my old crush for calling me a prick (and a few other choice words). He also pushed a girl into the Black Lake after she had been insulting me for weeks in second year. See what I mean?

James and I laughed together as we walked down the creaky old stairs leading to the family room. When they had first gone upstairs, the parents had been there, but it seemed to be deserted at the current moment.

One of the reasons I loved when James' family came over was that usually my house was pretty quiet, even with all three of us kids and my mum were in it. My mum and dad had gotten divorced when I was young and I haven't really seen him since. You'd think this would make mum want to spend more time with us, but she tends to keep to herself. My mum is muggle born so I'm technically a half-blood because my dad was a pureblood, but I've been raised like a muggle born, I have an iPod and I listen to nineties and eighties muggle music.

Suddenly, we heard a crashing noise from outside. Laughing, James said, "That'll be Albus," I snorted, it had been very early on that I had learned to associate load noises with the Potter and Weasley families.

* * *

"This is absolutely delicious Mira!" exclaimed, looking at my mom, after taking a bite of the grilled chicken. The table had so much food on it that my mum had to use an extension charm on it. It was practically overflowing with everything from apple pie to zucchini.

"Why, thank you Ginny!" My mum replied with a smile on her face. "Don't you think so too Samuel?" She said, accentuating the last syllable of my younger brothers name, and she casted a withering look at him, while sulked quietly on the other side of the table.

Knowing my mother never used full names, James and I made eye contact and he raised an eyebrow. I mouthed the words: I'll tell you later to him and went back to serving my self some green beans.

Before the Potters arrived, I had been in my room listening to music on full blast. But unfortunately, of sound of dance music could not drown out the sound of my mum and Sam bickering, more like screaming their heads off to be honest. I wasn't completely sure of the reason but I had a feeling it had something to do with Sam crashing his Cleansweep 11 into the side of the house.

* * *

It was about an hour after dinner had ended and it was already pitch black outside. We were sitting in the family room, our parents having a separate conversation in the kitchen. While Lily was fighting Albus for the armchair near the fireplace, I was laying across the couch horizontally, resting my feet lazily across the side.

"What happened with your mom and your brother?" James inquired.

"They had a fight before you got here about Sam flying into the house or something," I said tiredly. "He'll probably get away with it though,"

James paused a second to ponder the idea but I quickly interrupted his thoughts. "That does _not_ mean you should go fly into your house _James_!" I jokingly scolded him.

"Why not, _Maya_?" He replied with the same teasing tone.

"You'll get blasted out of your house, that's why," I replied with one of my signature eye rolls.

"Will _not_ ,"

"Will _too_ ,"

"Well I guess that means I'll have to come stay with you, doesn't it?"

I heard Lily say "I told you," to Albus. James seemed to have also noticed because he looked over at them as well, a puzzled expression crossing his face. Lily rolled her eyes and laughed, "You guys are so oblivious," She said before turning back to her conversation. James and I looked at each other with the same confused look on both of our faces. I shrugged and we both went back to our bickering.

Some time into the evening, the topic changed to Hogwarts. They were excited to head back to school, both for different reasons, and were amazed that they only had a month until their sixth year started. James paused before he looked as if he had just remembered something.

"Oh yeah!" James exclaimed. "Mum and dad wanted to know if you wanted to come to stay at the Burrow the last two weeks of summer, and the whole family is going to be there, so I'll need you to keep me sane," He joked as he playfully elbowed me in the arm.

"Of course! That sounds great!"

"Good, finally someone normal is attending," He said, grinning.

"Glad I can assist, but I would think first before calling me normal,"

"You're right, you're too much of an oddball,"

Rolling my eyes, I snorted, "Anyone else from school coming?"

"Nope, you're stuck with us Potters and Weasleys,"

I grinned.

* * *

I lay on my bed, staring at the ceiling. Summer holiday was so boring without James and Ria. Thankfully, I'm being picked up tomorrow morning and am heading to the Burrow with the Potters.

As a result of being such good friends with James, I've grown close to most of his cousins and siblings. The Potters and the Weasleys were all incredibly close to each other. While all the cousins poked fun at each other, they were also incredibly protective of each other; I could definitely see where James got it. Just being around such a big and happy family felt wonderful; it was much more welcoming than my own house is.

Opening my trunk, I threw in some of my clothes. Shorts, some of my nineties band tees, a couple plain solid color shirts, and a few other things. I also also added a sundress and a pouch of galleons, knuts and sickles for Diagon Alley. Latching the trunk closed, I heaved it to the foot of her bed. As I set the trunk down, I traced the golden painted stamping on the edges. The trunk had been a Christmas gift from James in fourth year.

I lay back on my bed, smiling sleepily as I thought of the two weeks I was going to get to spend with my friend and his family.

"Wake up Maya!" My mum pounded on the door. When I didn't move I heard her sigh and footsteps down the hall. Next, I heard louder, but more tentative footsteps heading to my bedroom. I suspected it was Sam, so, when there was a gentle knock on my door, I only groaned and rolled over in bed again, so I was facing away from it.

I heard the door creak softly open and shoved my head under my pillow with a resistant moan. "Go away Sam," I mumbled.

"Morning, Maya," I recognized the deep voice as belonging to James.

Shoot. I was supposed to be awake and ready by now.

"Warn a girl, will ya?" I said, sitting up and pulling the blankets over me so I was wrapped in them, somewhat like a burrito.

"Sorry," He mumbled quietly, as he ran a hand through his already untidy hair. I could see a blush creeping up his neck and ears. "But come on downstairs, yeah? We're leaving soon," And with that he briskly walked out of the room.

I exited my bedroom, closing the door behind me and dragging a trunk down the stairs. and James waited at the bottom of them. I guess noticed my struggling to lift the heavy trunk and he retrieved his wand from his pocket, summoning it and catching it swiftly in his hand when it zoomed towards him. I smiled and thanked him. "Sorry, I kept you waiting, I must not have heard my alarm," smiled kindly, "No need to worry, James insisted we take our time to get here. I believe his exact words were 'she'll probably still be sleeping'," He said with a chuckle.

James eyes glared at his fathers'. " _Dad that is not wh_ -"

I snickered and jokingly nudged James in the arm, "Wow, your family must think I'm fantastic," I stated sarcastically, rolling my eyes.

"Nah, just slightly insane,"

A few minutes later was discussing something with my mum before we left and James and I were having our own conversation.

"You, well, um," James seemed to be fumbling for the right words. "You look nice," He settled on the sentence after thirty seconds of trying to get the sentence out.

I was caught off guard. Things were never this awkward between James and I.

"Oh! Er, thanks!" I said, as he smiled sheepishly. I was wearing a skirt and blouse that were showing a bit too much skin for my liking, but when Lauren got home late last night after work, she insisted that I wear one of her old outfits.

"Don't worry, tomorrow I'll be back to denim shorts and tee shirts," I joked, elbowing him in the side. A playful smirk was playing at James's lips. He knew I tended to dress down for the most part.

My thoughts were interrupted by who announced, "Alright, it's time we get going, let's go lovebirds," I'd assume that last part was directed at James and I. We both blushed almost instantly and James' eyes widened and snapped towards his fathers'.

" _Dad_ -" James hissed.

"C'mon you know it was a joke, let's go," chuckled at his sons obvious discomfort. "Bye Mira,"

"Bye Harry, say hello to Ginny for me," Mum replied.

"Will do," answered as he stepped into the fireplace and was engulfed in green flames.

"See you, Maya," My mum gave me a tense hug, but at least she was trying.

"Bye mum," I replied, stepping into the fireplace. Much to my surprise, James stepped in as well. "Lovely seeing you Ms. Callie," He told my mum. And with that we were enveloped in green flames and disappeared.

 **Authors note:**

 **I hoped you enjoyed that chapter! Please leave your thoughts, theories, and comments in the review section, thanks! See you next time!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer** : The Harry Potter universe was created by J.K. Rowling and I do not own the characters and places, I am just borrowing them for the story.

Hi guys! Sorry it took me forever to upload this second chapter, but school is about to start and it has been quite busy. Anyways, thank you to the people who followed this story! Be sure to leave your comments, questions, and theories in a review below! Hope you enjoy the chapter!

Coughing, we walked out of the fireplace; I came incredibly close to knocking my head on the mantel by accident, however, being 5' 11", a good eight inches taller than I was, James crashed directly into it. He winced, his hand coming up to where the injury occurred. I bit my lip, trying to remember what my mum had said was a good way to fix headaches.

"Oh! Here," I quickly exclaimed as I remembered the basic healing process. I pulled a portable ice pack out of my trunk and shook it around, in order to activate the cooling effect.

"This should help," Attempting to reach where he hit his head, I jumped up but could not gain enough height to place it on the injury. James smirked and took the ice pack from my shivering hands.

"Thanks, little one," He joked.

"Hey! I'm not _that_ much shorter than you!" I replied, rolling my eyes. "In fact, I'm older than you,"

"You make a good point, little one," James laughed, pleased at his own joke.

Suddenly, it occurred to me that we were the only ones standing in the living room.

"Wait...where is everybody?" I asked, my brows furrowing in confusion.

"Well, most of us kids must be upstairs on the third floor," James answered, peering over my left shoulder towards the stairs. "The parents are probably in the kitchen,"

"Hmm... Let's head to the third floor," I said, unaware of the chaos we were about to walk into.

The last time I had been here was about a year and a half ago and the only people that were visiting were the Potters and Rose and Hugo Weasley, two of James' cousins. The parents slept on the second floor and the children on the third. That time, the upstairs had one rather square hallway with one door on the left and another on her right, one for Rose, Lily, and I, and the other for James, Albus, and Hugo. Now, the upper floor had been magically extended; the square entrance hall was still present, but now instead of two doors, there were six, two rooms being bathrooms and the rest most likely were bedrooms. There was also a tight, wooden staircase leading up to what was most likely a common room.

I set down my trunk underneath the window, reminding myself to move it to a room after as James and I walked up the stairs.

Opening the door, my eyes widened. While I knew James had large family, they were rarely all in the same place together.

In the room we had just walked into, it was complete and utter madness. In the corner at a small wooden table, Louis, Hugo, and Lorcan were playing Exploding Snap, with Albus and Lysander watching eagerly. Sitting on a tattered yellow couch in the center of the room, Teddy was sitting with his arm around Victorie. Rose and Molly were sitting in armchairs opposite to each other, each with an especially large book in hand.

Lily was sitting on an olive green rug, alongside Roxanne and Dom. Sitting in the farthest corner, Lucy just seemed to be looking irritated by her large family, while Fred was flicking wads of paper at her, but he got distracted from that when James and I entered, while everyone else seemed to not to notice.

Fred sauntered over to us, "What took you so long?" He eyed both of us suspiciously. "Did you two happen to-"

"Stop right there, Fred," I interrupted him. "Whatever you were implying, we did not do," I briskly walked away and sat down on a creaky blue armchair, putting myself the farthest distance away from Fred as I could.

A few minutes later, after James and Fred had some time to catch up, James joined me, sitting on the seat next to me. "Sorry about Fred," He started. "I reckon he's in a bad mood, he's in a bit of a row with Tori,"

Tori was Fred's Ravenclaw girlfriend, Fred and her seemed to get along well enough, but she was a bit bossy and had made some snide remarks about my breakfast attire at Hogwarts, she had also done some other things, but we'll get to that later.

I snorted, "Well, they've been dating for what? All of two weeks?"

"That's what I said," James laughed quietly. "Fred did _not_ appreciate that,"

"Tori was the girl you pushed into the lake, remember?"

"Well, she was being an ar-,"

"Language, James!" Teddy called out from the other side of the room.

While Tori had been significantly better this past year (granted, she still wasn't nice), she had been relentlessly mean to me in second year because of my friendship with James. Apparently, she had some sort of thing for him, but someone told her that James liked somebody else. When I asked James about it, he seemed to avoid the subject, I don't blame him for that, in first through third year, crushes were an embarrassing thing to talk about. Anyways, she continued to taunt me up until the end of fourth year. She had spread rumors, repeatedly tripped me in the corridors, and been terrible to me over all. There were times where I would stay in my dorm and cry my eyes out.

Tori sent me into a whirl of hatred in fourth year. My grades started slipping, I wasn't eating enough and I started snapping at people that I cared about. I couldn't sleep and I wasn't acting myself back then. I was going though a dreadful time and I felt that nobody could help me out of it. I was very lucky to have Ria and James there to help me through it.

Then summer finally came along, and I went to muggle therapist. It definitely helped pull me out of my downward spiral and I spent a lot of my time over the summer there. However, when I wasn't there, I was with James. We hung out in the woods behind his home, building a tree house and sitting down by the river. Thinking back about that summer made me smile, even though at school, James and I didn't get to see each other very often, seeing as I was in Ravenclaw and he was in Gryffindor. It used to make me feel horrible because James is one of my best friends, but I got used to it. I'm making it sound like we rarely see each other her during the year, but we sat out by the Black Lake after classes and sometimes we would have study sessions in the library (much to James' objection). Even though we weren't always together, he would always defend me when Tori would come along.

Sometimes, I think that the only reason Tori got better this past year was because James and I had less time to hang out with each other in the past year, because we were studying for the OWLs and James also had his eyes set on Quidditch captain.

I could feel the dreadful memories of Tori creeping back into my mind. James must've noticed my uneasiness because he offered a small, yet reassuring, smile. Grateful for his concern but not wanting to talk about the obnoxious Ravenclaw anymore, I changed the topic.

"I thought nobody else from school was coming," I asked James.

"Oh, well, mum invited Lorcan and Lysander last minute, and Rose invited Alice,"

"I see...is that why everyone-" My sentence was cut off by Dom dragging me off the couch.

"Come on Maya, you can't spend all your time with James!" She guffawed loudly.

I smiled apologetically at James before Dom grabbed me by the shoulders and started steering me across the room, towards the top of the tight staircase. I could practically hear James bursting with laughter.

Dom led me down the stairs to the square landing. I picked up my trunk, while listening to her speak excitedly.

"So, that room over there on the left has Hugo, Lorcan, Lysander, and Albus," She informed me, counting off the family members on her fingers. "The one next to that is James, Fred, and Louis," She chuckled, "Merlin knows what chaos is going to happen there,"

Dom turned around to face the wall near the steps leading to the larger common room. "That door on the right is for Lily, Rose, Molly, and Lucy, and the last one is for you, me, Alice, and Roxanne,"

Alice was Professor Longbottom's daughter and was in the going into fifth year with Roxanne, while Dom, and I were both going into sixth year.

"What about Victorie and Teddy?"

"Victorie is just here for the evening, she needs to get back to work tomorrow morning, and Teddy is sleeping on the pull out bed in the common room upstairs," Dom replied. "You'd think that something else would be-"

"Ew, stop" I interrupted her, not wanting to hear the rest of that sentence.

Dom held the door open for me and I stepped in, greeted with a light lavender painted room. It was the slightest bit smaller than the Hogwarts girls dorm, with three large windows on the farthest wall. Four single beds were sitting around the room, one in each corner, all facing the center of the room where a soft, cream colored throw rug rested.

Dom sat down on what I assumed was her bed and I set my trunk down next to the only empty bed, which was across from her's.

"Nice, isn't it? I had Teddy put some silencing and locking charms on it, in case the boys try to prank us,"

"Better safe than sorry,"

I hope you enjoyed that chapter, and if you did please review/follow the story, it would really mean a lot to me! Anyways, see you next time!


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer** : The Harry Potter universe was created by J.K. Rowling and I do not own the characters and places, I am just borrowing them for the story.

 **In this chapter, James and Maya have a Quidditch match, and Maya takes a stumble.**

 **Hi guys! I would just like to let you know that I will be updating more infrequently because school is about to start, but I will do my best to write regularly.**

 **Make sure to put your thoughts, comments, and theories into a review so I can read them! I would love to hear what you think! I hope you enjoy!**

"That's mental!" James looked disbelievingly at Roxanne. "You were a captain last time!"

"That's not true," Roxanne scoffed, rolling her eyes. "Lily was captain last time,"

"Lily was sick when we were all here, remember? She vomited all over Hugo,"

"Please, I should _remember_ last time," She snorted. "You conked me in the nose!"

"Well, you were right in front of the snitch, I had to do _something_ ,"

The sky over the Burrow's backyard had a pinkish, orange tinge as we headed outside. The lawn was set up in a makeshift Quidditch pitch, with one ring was set up on each side, as opposed to the usual three. There was also a wooden set of bleachers sitting along the small field.

"You know what?" Roxanne interrupted James. "We'll both be captains, but _I_ get to pick first,"

"Fine," Huffed James.

All of us, including Teddy, were standing out on the center of the playing field, James and Roxanne were standing in front of the group of Weasleys, Potters, and I.

"Alright!" James shouted. "Basic rules, but no bludgers to the face this time," I could hear a couple of the younger boys snicker behind me. "And-"

"Okay, James, I'll take it from here," Roxanne walked in front of James, elbowing him out of the way. "As my chasers, I'll have, Dom, Louis, and Lorcan,"

They went to join her, giving each other high fives on the way.

"Well, I guess we're starting then," James huffed and sent a look towards Roxanne's general direction. "I'll have my chasers be Lysander, Lily, and Alice," James announced.

This went on until everybody that wanted to play was placed in a team, Rose, Albus, and Molly went to go sit on the bleachers to watch, while Teddy became the referee, and Victorie went inside to help cook dinner with her grandmother.

The final teams ended up being, Roxanne, Dom, Louis, Lorcan, Hugo, and I, versus, James, Lily, Lysander, Alice, Fred, and Lucy.

Pulling up my hair in a messy top knot, I kneeled on the grass next to the box containing the snitch, quaffle, and makeshift bludgers.

James smirked, walking towards my little spot in the ground. "I'll take it easy on you, Callie,"

"That won't be necessary," I laughed, standing up and grabbing a nearby broomstick off the ground. I started to make my way over to where my team was gathering. "It may have been a while since I've played, but let's not forget Junior Quidditch League,"

"Well, see, shortie-"

"Hey! Don't call me that!"

"-it has been _quite_ a while since then, I think I can handle you now,"

I raised an eyebrow. "We'll see about that,"

"I guess we will," James replied confidently.

"Bring it, Potter,"

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

The broom I was using soared upwards as I mounted it. Having not flown in a while, I was a little shaky, but I loved the feeling of being in the air. The feeling of the wind through my hair, the sun on my face, the way the world below seemed so far away. I loved it all.

We were in position, keeping our brooms about twenty meters from the ground.

"Alright! I want a good, clean match," Teddy shouted, Roxanne and James glared at each other from opposite ends of the field. "And...start!"

He threw the quaffle up into the air Dom snatched it immediately, taking off for the other end of the pitch. Lily and Lysander raced on either side of her, while Alice tried to come up behind her to knock the quaffle away. But, right as they were about to perform this maneuver, Dom passed it to Lorcan and he scored.

"Nice one!" Dom shouted to him as the quaffle was returned to center. Meanwhile, hovering in the back corner of the field, I was still looking for the snitch. James was also looking, as we were both playing the seeker position, but he was trying a different attempt; circling the pitch from overhead. The quaffle was thrown up again, and Lily caught it swiftly, and she looped around Hugo as he was heading towards at her. However, she was was directly in the range of Roxanne, who whacked a bludger at her broom. Lily swerved, but recovered quickly, and she flew straight to her team's goal and scored. She raised both hands in the air and smiled sarcastically at Roxanne.

This went on for a little while until the score was 140 to 110, with James' team in the lead. But, suddenly I saw a glint of gold in the corner of eye. I spotted the snitch! It seemed as James had also seen it because he turned all the way around so quickly, he almost fell off. We both zoomed after it, my hair whipped me in the face, getting pulled out of it's ponytail. We were shoulder to shoulder and our brooms were clashing together as we chased the snitch.

All the of sudden, I was falling, and I felt my body hit the ground with a thud. Ugh. I had lost it. Looking upwards, I saw James had just caught the snitch. I pushed myself into a standing position and grabbed my broom. James pumped his fist in the air, and he looked around, wondering what had happened to me, when we had just been racing for the snitch moments before. Upon seeing me on the ground, he flew down and gracefully landed his broom. His black hair was even more ruffled than usual, from the wind, and his light blue shirt had gotten horribly bunched.

"Took a nasty fall there, you alright?"

I glanced down at my muddied tee shirt and grass stained shorts, wondering if in fact I was alright. My wrist was scraped a slight bit, my ankle might be a bit sprained and I think my knee was bruised, but other than that, I think I was fine. "I'm okay,"

"You sure?"

I smiled gratefully. "Yeah, thanks," All I really wanted to do was go inside for dinner with the rest of the group, which I could see our team celebrating on the way inside with everyone. It had already gotten dark outside, even though it felt like we had just started playing.

We attempted to walk over to the back porch, where everybody was already climbing up, but I as I put weight on my ankle, a shooting pain shot through my leg; apparently, my ankle had hit the ground harder than I thought, so, James called Dom over and the two held my arms, in order to keep me standing, as we walked towards the house.

"Wow, Maya," Dom said, still holding onto my arm to keep me stable. "You really bloodied yourself up there,"

"I'm alright, I just haven't played in awhile, that's all," I replied, trying to place my feet down carefully, one foot after the other, as we walked up the wooden stairs of the porch.

"Don't worry, we'll get my nan to look at it, and she'll fix it right up," James assured me, holding onto my other arm.

"It's fine, don't worry, really, I'm okay," He gave me a dubious look. "Here, I'll prove it," I shrugged off Dom and James and placed my ankle onto a step. My foot wobbled and I felt a snap. Stumbling, I fell backwards, James catching me by the shoulders.

"You sure about that?" He asked.

"Fine, let's just go inside," I laughed, rolling my eyes. Dom held the door open, letting us inside. I was happy to be indoors, as it was getting chilly outside. James lead me into the Burrow's cozy living room and as I tentatively sat down on a green couch next to the fireplace, he grabbed me a pillow to put under my foot.

"I'll go get my nan," Dom said hurriedly and left the room.

"Thank you!" I called after her, as James sat down next to me.

"Everyone else is probably in the kitchen eating dinner and, I'm going to ask my mum something, but do want me to grab some thing to eat for us?" He asked. "Aunt Angelina makes the best mashed potatoes,"

"Oh, that sounds great!" I smiled gratefully, knowing that James understood my constant need for food.

As he stood up, the couch shifted from the change in weight, and now, my petite frame barely made an indent where I was sitting. "Don't go anywhere," He joked.

"Ha, ha, very funny," I replied sarcastically.

He snorted. "Be right back," James proceeded through the door and into the kitchen. As soon as he left, a lady with gray hair and an apron, who I knew to be Nana Weasley, burst through another door, rushing over towards my spot on the couch. Dom followed behind.

"Oh dear, what've we got here?" sat down on the couch and picked up my ankle, taking a look at it.

"Here's Nan," Dom chuckled, sitting down on the other side of me.

"Thanks, Dom," I looked at her, grateful that she had gotten someone who knew how to handle these things.

"How did this happen, Maya?" asked.

"Well, we were playing Quidditch and James and I-" I started.

"Oh, Merlin," sighed. "I told them to be careful out there!"

"Oh no!" I realized she thought it was her grandchildren's faults. "They didn't do anything, I haven't flown in a while, so I misdirected my broom and fell,"

"Don't worry," She patted my hand. "We'll get you fixed up,"

"Thank you, ," I said, appreciatively.

"Please, call me Molly,"

I smiled.

"Anyways, Just take this potion in the mornings and you should be all set," - _Molly_ told me.

"Thank you!" I was very grateful that she could give me something to fix my ankle and other injuries.

"Alright, I'm going to go clean up for the evening, goodnight dear," She announced, standing up from her cushioned armchair.

"Goodnight, -Molly," And she disappeared into the kitchen.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

It was 30 minutes after James had left to talk to his mum (and bring us food), and I was bloody starving. I was about to get up to and take some myself when he came bursting through the swinging door.

"Sorry that took so long, Lily caught me before I left, and she kept lecturing me on- you know what? Never mind, here," He handed me a plate piled full of potatoes, roast chicken, and a glass of water.

"Thanks, James," I told him. "It looks absolutely delicious,"

He set down a plate of his own next to me, and kicked his feet out on the coffee table. Everybody had finished their dinner, the younger children had gone up to get ready for bed, and the adults were chatting out on the back porch. I think the rest of our group was in the common area upstairs, so only James and I were downstairs now, even though it was only about 9:00.

"You're right," I announced, taking a bite of the food.

"What?"

"Your aunt does make the best mashed potatoes," I exclaimed.

James and I cracked up, enjoying the incredible dish his family had prepared.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

"I think you should probably get some rest," James said. "Do you want me to help up you up the stairs?"

"James, don't worry about me, I'm okay,"

"I know, I just don't want you to hurt yourself anymore!"

I looked at him, appreciating how much he cared about me. "Alright, fine, thanks,"

"C'mon, let's get you to sleep,"

He and I climbed the staircase and walked across to the square landing, and he held my elbow to keep me standing. "Goodnight, James,"

"Goodnight, Maya,"

 **Hope you enjoyed that chapter! Make sure to review, I would really appreciate it! See you next time!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: The Harry Potter universe was created by J.K. Rowling and I do not own the characters and places, I am just borrowing them for the story.**

 **Hi everyone!**

 **I am so so so sorry this is so late, I've been really busy lately. Anyways, hope you enjoy!**

 **Also shout out to:**

 **Booksaremylife for reviewing and Foreveryours96, Laboulett, ManyChurros, Michland, Squealsmcfeels, and XSuccubusQueen for following!**

 **I loved hearing what you thought and I am glad you enjoyed! It means so much to me when you guys tell me what you think of the story!**

I awoke to the sight of Dom, sitting in a chair beside my bed and poking me and in a monotone voice, repeating the words, "Wake up, wake up, wake up." Roxanne was also standing next to her, shaking my shoulder.

I pushed myself up in bed. "I'm awake, guys,"

" _Finally_ ," She exaggerated. "Nan wants you to drink this for your ankle," Dom handed me a glass of what I guessed was the greenish substance Molly had previously mentioned last night. I took the glass and poured the liquid down my throat. Yuck. It tasted like rotten eggs. Roxanne laughed at my facial expression. "What did you expect? Pumpkin juice?"

"That tastes dreadful," I grimaced.

"Well, you ankle needs to get better soon, we're going to Diagon Alley today," Dom mentioned, pushing the chair away from my bed and standing up.

"I thought the supply lists hadn't been delivered yet,"

"They're supposed to be coming today, along with exam results," Roxanne rolled her eyes, looking uninterested, it was obvious she wasn't concerned with the fact that she would be taking the grueling tests this upcoming year.

"Really?" I asked with nervousness. I had been anxious about the results since the day I took them. "I just can't wait to beat that Tori in astronomy this year,"

Tori and I had a long going rivalry when it came to astronomy, we were both at the top of the class and had always competed for the best grade on tests and assessments.

"You do this every time we have an exam in astronomy, not to mention potions, herbology-" Dom pointed out.

"I just need to be better than her," I cut her off. "Second year was the worst time of my life because of her, all I want to do is beat her ar-"

"Oh! The mail is here, dearies!" Molly shouted from downstairs. Dom and Roxanne each took one of my arms and helped me to stand up. "Let's go to the kitchen."

"Alright, here you go, Lucy, Fred, Lorcan, Rose..." We all sat at the kitchen table, which had been magically expanded to fit the extent of us, while Molly handed out the letters. She continued on to the end, where James and I were sitting.

"There might be a bit something special in yours, James," She looked him knowingly in the eye as she handed both of us our letters. "The envelope felt a bit heavy."

As James' eyes widened in disbelief, I tore open my own package. Sitting in front was the standard supply list. I set that down on the table and opened to the next portion, OWL results. Eagerly, I scanned the paper. I felt my heart soar. It felt like a huge weight had been lifted from my shoulders.

 _Charms-O_

 _History of Magic-O_

 _Defense Against the Dark Arts-O_

 _Astronomy-O_

 _Herbology-O_

 _Study of Ancient Runes-O_

 _Potions-O_

 _Transfiguration-A_

An A in transfiguration? How is that possible? I worked so hard in class last year! My smile faltered a bit. At least you have O's in everything else! I thought, but my posture slumped a bit with disappointment. Turing my head to the left, I glanced at James. His papers were askew on the table with his attempt to open the envelope quickly, and he was staring mouth agape at the shiny golden badge in his palms. Everybody at the table was staring at him, smiles wide, but still silent. All the sudden, James fist pumped the air with a loud whoop.

"I'm the captain!" He shouted excitedly. All of his cousins congratulated him as Mr. and Mrs. Potter hugged him tightly, proud of their eldest son. We all knew how much this meant to James.

"Congratulations James!" I ruffled his untidy hair. He put his arm around my shoulders and squeezed me closer to him.

"Couldn't have done it without you," He smiled, his hazel eyes alight. " _Little one_ ,"

"Seriously?" I glared at him with fake annoyance. "What a way to ruin a perfectly good moment," He snorted and took a long swig of his pumpkin juice as sat down in a chair next to James, picking up the paper containing his OWL results. Worry crossed her face as she read through the parchment.

"A Dreadful in Astronomy?" She asked, creasing her ginger eyebrows. "James?"

A vibrant blush crept up James' ears. "Er... well." He stammered, rubbing his neck awkwardly.

" _James_!" exclaimed. "We'll be talking about this." She took his papers and promptly left the table, heading over to to show them, leaving James staring blankly at his pumpkin juice.

"It's alright, James," I rubbed his arm, trying to comfort him. "You got O's and E's in most of the other classes." He put his head in his hands, running his fingers through his hair. By now, Roxanne, Dom, and Fred were the only ones left, while the others had gone out to the garden.

"But, a _Dreadful_?" He sighed. "I thought I did well in astronomy!" I squeezed his hand, and tried to comfort him. James leaned his head onto my shoulder, while Fred waltzed over.

"Don't worry, mate," He thumped James on the back. "I got three Trolls and a Poor."

"Well, your mum surely won't be pleased with that," Dom snickered. James stood up, brushing away the crumbs on his shorts.

"Thanks, guys," He answered quietly. "Let's just get ready for Diagon Alley."

"Perk up, James!" I remarked. "You're captain!" He nodded a few times, it seemed that it took him a moment to comprehend.

"You're right!" He smiled. "Why am I sulking? I'm captain!" James swaggered out of the kitchen with confidence.

"That was quick," Dom stated, tilting her head sideways and raising an eyebrow. We shrugged, and they helped me up the stairs, wary about my ankle.

As I lowered myself down onto my bed and flopped over, Roxanne combed her luscious curls into a ponytail, and Dom adjusted her top.

"You need to change into something presentable, Maya," Dom suggested, posing in the mirror. "What if Nathan is there?"

I'm not sure if I explained this before, but Nathan is the ex-boyfriend that I was talking about with James at my house. He was the one I caught cheating. I've tried to keep him out of my thoughts recently, but I'm still cross with him, the little git.

Exasperated, I heaved a long sigh. "I don't care if he's there, he's a bloody tosser."

"I agree," Dom told me. "But, shouldn't you at least try to make him jealous?" She asked, like this was somehow an obvious thought that would occur to me.

"I think Dom is right, Maya," Roxanne nodded, sitting down next to me to pull on her shoes. "You should make this kid pay."

"You guys don't get it," I rolled my eyes, turning over. "I'm not mad, and I really don't care about Nathan anymore, I just can't believe that I didn't see it coming,"

As Roxanne patted my shoulder, Dom pulled something out of her trunk and threw it at my head. "Here, try this on." She insisted. "It'll make that git see what he's missing out on."

I looked at her, knowing I wasn't going to get out of this. "Fine."

I grabbed the outfit and trudged into the bathroom. Closing the door behind me, I sat down on the wooden stool. I really didn't want to see Nathan today. It made it even worse that James would be coming. I mean, I love spending time with him, but if we saw Nathan, James would lose his bloody mind. Telling him that Nathan cheated on made him angry enough, if Nathan was in Diagon Alley this afternoon, James might kick his butt in the middle of the street.

I pulled on the clothing and looked in the mirror. Dom had selected a seemingly muggle inspired outfit, using some items that weren't really my style, but I actually liked the arrangement. Dom did have a knack for these types of things, something I definitely didn't. I was clad in an old band shirt, skirt, and heeled, black boots. To say the least, she knew how to add some flair to my band tees.

Walking out of the washroom and into my own room, I did a bit of a turn to show my outfit. Roxanne squealed and Dom clapped. "Nathan is going to be begging for you to take him back!"

"Are you sure the skirt isn't too short?" I asked hesitantly, yanking it down farther. "Plus, I don't want Nathan back."

"You look brilliant!" Exclaimed Roxanne. "And, don't worry, you don't have to take him back, just look good and that will do the job."

"I really just-"

"Time to leave!" shouted from the kitchen, interrupting my sentence. I grabbed ahold of Dom's elbow to help me stand on my ankle, and we made our way downstairs.

"So, I need to go to Flourish and Blotts, Slug and Jiggers Apothecary, and I want to pick up some new reading material at Whizz Hard Books," I read off my supply list, as we stood in Diagon Alley. and Dom's mother both had taken most of the other children to Madam Malkin's for new robes, leaving James, Fred, Dom, Roxanne, and I to meet them in an hour. So, we were currently figuring out what stops we needed to make.

"Why do you need to go to both Flourish and Blotts and Whizz Hard Books?" James asked, chuckling. "You're already the smartest in the class, _little one_. You don't need any more books."

I playfully elbowed him in the arm. "I told you, I need some new reading material."

"Well, I need to go to Madam Malkin's," Dom added. "I didn't want to go with my mum because she never lets me buy dress robes."

"I want to go to Quality Quidditch for new gloves," Insisted James. "Captains always have the leather ones, with the grips, so I want to make sure I get them."

"Let's head to Flourish and Blotts first, it's closest," Dom suggested. "Your gloves can wait, James." He glared at her, as I laughed, jokingly poking his side. James leaned down and ruffled my dark hair.

"Alright, let's go, little one."

The silver bell rung a pitch, as we entered Flourish and Blotts. I adored this place, the smell of fresh parchment and new ink. It brought me back to the first time I had been here. My mom needed to pick up something in Diagon Alley, so she dropped off Samuel and I here, so we could look around.

After we all picked up our school books, Roxanne, James, and Fred sat down on the wooden stools near the entrance, complaining and asking to go to Quality Quidditch Suplies, but I wanted to find a certain text, so Dom and I ventured further into the store. We had made it almost to the end of the store, we were deep into the many rows of books. I'm making it sound like Dom wanted to to go back that far. Let me just clarify, she didn't, I had to drag her back there.

"Holy Hippogriffs, these books are ancient." She exclaimed, coughing on dust as I pulled one from the shelves. I continued wandering, running my fingers over their leather bindings.

"Oh!" I gasped, my eye catching the navy blue cover I was searching for. "Here it is, _A Guide to Advanced Astronomy_!"

"You found it?"

I murmured a response quietly, biting my lip. "The pages are a bit torn, but it'll have to do."

"Alright, let's get out of here." Dom replied, eager to get to Madam Malkin's. I picked up the book, and we started to walk back up the aisles. And there he was. The person I had been praying to Merlin not to see, Nathan.

His back was facing us, while he examined some sort of parchment. I dropped the Guide to Advanced Astronomy, and as it thudded to the ground, Nathan turned around. My mouth hung open, stunned, and I couldn't seem to form words. Blubbering incoherently, I stood there, like an idiot.

"Well, you certainly haven't gotten any brighter." He scowled.

As Dom forcefully grabbed my hand, pulling me the other way, James walked up behind us.

"Hey guys, what's taking so long -" James asked, but stopped when he saw Nathan. Suddenly, his speckled, hazel eyes filled with fury and hatred.

"Why the bloody hell were you talking to Maya?!" He shouted, pushing Nathan into the shelf. Nathan stumbled, but shouted right back at him. "Don't touch me!"

"I _said_ , why the bloody hell are you talking to Maya?!" James repeated, breathing heavy. "She doesn't want to speak to you!"

"Maya, do you need Jamesy to protect you now?" Nathan scathed, shooting me a nasty look. I felt tears brim at the corners of my eyes. James ran at Nathan, shoving him over. I couldn't moved, my feet were glued to the floor. Too many emotions were running through my brain.

Dom let go of my wrist, stood in between them and grabbed James, holding him back.

"James, stop!" She shrieked, dragging him into a different aisle, while I followed. Nathan sneered at me, quickly brushed himself off and left.

"James, what the bloody hell was that?!" Dom screeched. "You could've gotten seriously hurt! Or, worse-"

"He was insulting Maya!" He interrupted her, angrily. "I couldn't just stand there!"

"James! I can take his insults!" I cried, Dom squeezing my hand reassuringly. "What I can't take is either one of you being hurt at my expense!"

"So, you're forgiving him?!"

"No, I just don't want anyone getting hurt because of me!" I sobbed, sinking down onto the floor.

"Look, I'm sorry, Maya," James said sympathetically, putting his arm around my shoulders. "I just want to keep you safe."

"I know James," I replied. "But, I need to take care of myself sometimes too, you know?"

"I know,"

"Well, let's just get going, you still need to go to Quality Quidditch, and Dom needs to get to Madam Malkin's." I took a deep breath, feeling my heart rate slow down. We payed for our supplies and all left the shop. Dom quietly explained what had happened to Roxanne and Fred as we were on our way to the next stop. For me, that was enough excitement for the day.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** The Harry Potter universe was created by J.K. Rowling and I do not own the characters and places, I am just borrowing them for the story.

 **Hi guys! Once again, I'm really sorry for the delayed releasing of the chapters. I've been very busy, but I am trying my best to keep up!**

 **Also, shout out to .2017, krishachheda, ChlTrdr, Marianne 16, and Booksaremylife for following and reviewing! I really hope you enjoy!**

"Hurry up, everyone!" Called from downstairs. It was the first of September, the first day of sixth year, and we were all getting ready to head to Kings Cross to catch the train. The incident at Diagon Alley had been a few days ago at this point, but I was still a bit shaken. I knew James was willing to protect me, but I didn't want him getting hurt. He was willing to do so much for my wellbeing, it just makes me feel like...I don't know. That feeling made me feel so safe inside, like I knew someone would always have my back. It made him seem... so...attractive. No. I shook the thought from my head. He's my best friend, we've know each other forever, there's no way.

I clicked the latches shut on my trunk and heaved it upwards. As I looked around at the room I had been occupying for the last few week, I felt a twinge of sadness. It seemed so empty, without the loads of clothing splayed over the beds, the mountainous pile of laundry in the corner that we had kept putting off doing, or the torn pieces of parchment scattered on top of the desk. Even though I had only inhabited this room for less than a month, it had been quite like a home to me. Being the last person to pack up their belongings makes things quite nostalgic, doesn't it? I would miss this place. I took one last look around, and dragged my trunk downstairs.

"What did you pack in here?" James asked incredulously, shoving my trunk onto the cargo portion of the Hogwarts Express, which I had been much too lacking in height to reach. "Bricks?"

"Something like that, yeah," I replied, my mind wandering elsewhere. I was still a bit confused from my earlier thoughts about James. It was just so peculiar, you know? Why would I think of him that way? I mean, he's quite fit and he's brilliant at quidditch-no. I need to push these thoughts from my brain. I don't understand how they can even cross my mind, because I shouldn't be thinking these things. I can't be thinking these things.

What the bloody hell am I doing? I do not think of James in that way. Anyways, everyone already knows he's liked the same girl since second year. Fred is always teasing him and poking jokes about this "mystery girl". I wonder if she even exists, since James still flirts with all of the sixth year girls, despite his "desperate pining" (not my words, Fred's), over her. I just...I don't know. Am I attracted to James? Wait. No. I don't want to be having these thoughts. It just feels weird. We've know each other since we were old enough to play quidditch, which is a surprisingly young age believe it or not. We have toddler pictures with each other. I'm not attracted to James. I'm not.

"Maya?" He waved his hand in front of my supposed line of sight, interrupting my inner thoughts.

"Yeah?" I asked quickly, a faint blush creeping up my cheeks.

"It's time to go." James stated. I looked around the station, and in my daze, it had been deserted.

"Right then." I nodded, inhaling deeply. I put my foot onto the first step of the trains entrance, then felt my ankle wobble aggressively. I fell backwards and James caught my shoulders, keeping me from flying face first onto the railroad tracks.

"You alright?" He asked, clearly concerned. The golden flecks in his hazel eyes flickered about, making my heart pound. My breath hitched in my throat when I realized what had just happened. Currently, his arms were around my back and shoulders, and his face was a mere six inches from mine. I steadied myself using the rail, trying to keep the level of embarrassment I was showing at a minimum.

"Yeah, I'm fine," I shook my head to clear my thoughts as I blushed furiously. I could feel my entire face burning. "Thanks."

"Where were you two?" Dom questioned us, eyes wide as we entered the train compartment. "We were starting to get worried."

"Er-" I started awkwardly, trying to find a way of explaining what had just happened without making myself look like a complete idiot.

"Maya had to fetch something from her trunk, so we ran back to get it." James lied smoothly, with not a moment of hesitation. He plopped down into a seat next to Fred, while I tentatively sat down next to Dom. She flashed me a confused look along with a raised eyebrow, and I shook my head as to say 'it's nothing'. Dom furrowed her eyebrows before returning to braiding her shining, auburn hair.

The train rocked slowly, and we had all settled in for the ride. Dom was deeply asleep, with her head propped up on the windowsill, I was devouring my new book, and James and Fred had gone to find the sweets trolley. I was halfway into a chapter when there was a knock on the glass door of the compartment.

As we turned to look at who was outside, I gasped with excitement. There, standing in front of us, was Ria, one of my best friends in the entire world, aside from James and Dom, of course. I mentioned her earlier when James was over at my house. She had been in France for the summer, and was the reason why I had lacked a source of serious 'girl talk' over the holiday. Don't get me wrong, it's great talking about things with Dom, but she can just be so wild and loud sometimes; Ria is a nice shift from that.

"Ria!" I smiled happily. We hugged tightly, and I could feel the grin across my face spreading. "How was France?"

"It was incredible!" She exclaimed, taking the empty seat beside me. "I visited all the sites and ate loads and loads of croissants. And the people there, oh! They were _wonderful_! I met this one guy on a tour at the Louvre, he knew absolutely everything about the historical and cultural aspects of the art-"

"So, I'm assuming it was a good trip, then?" I laughed. Ria went on incredible travels over most of the summer breaks and could always seek out those who knew their art history facts.

"Sorry, I'm babbling," Her blue eyes sparkled. "How was your summer?"

"It was good," I nodded awkwardly, nothing I usually did over the summer could compare with Ria's elaborate trips. "Oh! I spent two weeks with James and his family! That was fun."

"Ooh!" She winked suggestively.

"Stop, that's creepy," I made a face, blushing faintly. "He's my best friend." She raised her hands in mock surrender and giggled.

"So, did you hear?" Ria asked, leaning in closer as if someone else would overhear her, even though the only other person in the compartment was Dom, who was fast asleep. "Tori flunked out of Astronomy."

"No way," My jaw dropped in shock, hanging open. "That's not possible."

"It's true! James' cousin told me so," She insisted. "Apparently she got her results back early, and he was there when they arrived."

"Which one?" I asked. "James has a million cousins."

"Fred?" After pausing to think for a moment, she replied. "He's the one dating her, right?" Ria didn't really interact with the Weasleys and Potters in the way I did; she generally socialized with Ravenclaws and a few Hufflepuffs. My life with James was completely different and mostly separate from mine with Ria.

"He _was_ dating her," I correct her. "They broke up."

"Really?"

"Yeah, just a few weeks ago."

"She's deserved it," Ria said. "She was so terrible to you." I nodded and stared blankly at my shoes.

"Yeah." There was a moment of stagnant silence before she jumped up.

"Oh bloody hell," She exclaimed, face palming. "I forgot!"

"What?"

"I have to, er, meet someone." Ria's already pale skin flushed.

"Who?" I inquired.

"Oh, just, you know," She rubbed her neck uncomfortably. "Someone."

"C'mon, you can tell me anything!" We were best friends, after all. We told each other even the most mundane details of our days.

"Well," Ria mumbled. "Harrison, from Hufflepuff."

I chuckled at her antics, rolling my eyes jokingly. "I know."

"What?"

"Well, c'mon," I pointed out. "Last year you guys were always flirting."

"We were not!"

"You just keep telling yourself that." She laughed and got up to leave.

"I'll be back in a few," Smiling, proud of Ria for finally going after Harrison, I opened my book and resumed my reading. I couldn't wait to arrive.

 **Hope you liked it (also sorry this chapter was short) Thoughts? Comments? Questions? Theories? Tell me in a review!**


End file.
